vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wolfgang Schreiber
|-|Base= |-|Holy Relic= |-|Niflheimr Fenriswolf= |-|"True" Briah= Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A | 1-A Name: Wolfgang Schreiber, "Hróðvitnir", "Schrieber of the Sturmwind", "Einherjar Albedo", "Anna Schreiber", Teirei and Niko Origin: Dies Irae Gender: Male Age: 84 Classification: Longinus Dreizehn Orden #12, One of the Three Commanders | Hadou God Cell Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 4), Regeneration (Low-Godly, Mid-Godly within Gladsheimr), Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (Ewigkeit users have a "third eye" which allows them to see through a person identity by viewing the color of the soul, and perceive invisible attacks such as Ren's Assiah), Soul Manipulation (Can devour souls and can attack directly the soul of his targets), Reality Warping (Briah allows Ewigkeit users to impose their own desire on reality), Reactive Power Level (His Briah, Niflheimr Fenriswolf, will make it so that Schrieber will always be faster than his opponent), Shockwave Generation (Even while limiting himself to Yetzirah, Schrieber's movements release massive shockwaves that devastate his surroundings as he runs and jumps around), Energy Absorption, Berserk Mode, Durability Negation (Attacks of a Holy Relic user are impossible to nullify since they attack on both a physical and spiritual level), Immunity to natural poisons and diseases, Resistance to Mental, Spiritual and Conceptual attacks | All previous abilities in addition to Acausality, Causality Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Regeneration (True-Godly), Probability Manipulation, Abstract, Non-Corporeal Attack Potency: Mountain level (Is comparable to, if not superior than both Eleonore and Machina. Casually leveled Berlin during the prologue which yielded this much power. His raw destructive power far exceeds that of Wilhelm and Cain), can bypass durability by attacking his opponent's soul | Outerverse level (Inhabits the same level of existence as a Hadou God) Speed: At least FTL, likely FTL+ (Is the fastest of the LDO without his Briah except for Reinhard himself, easily outpacing the likes of Machina who can both react to and trade blows with Ren Fuji; the latter of which managed to accelerate fast enough to make lightning appear frozen to him. Exceeds both Wilhelm Ehrenburg and Tubal Cain in speed as well as Beatrice Kirscheisen, who can become lightning itself and is even faster than natural lightning), higher with his Holy Relic (Is faster than Briah Ren while only using his Yetzirah), Varies with Nilfheimr Fenriswolf (With his Briah active, Schreiber will always move faster than his opponent unless they can completely immobilize him) | Irrelevant Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 (Stronger than Wilhelm) | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Mountain Class | Outerversal Durability: Mountain level (Superior to Eleonore and Machina), regeneration makes him difficult to kill | Outerverse level Stamina: Very High | Limitless Range: Hundreds of kilometers (Turned Berlin into a scorched wasteland) | Outerversal Standard Equipment: His Holy Relic Lyngvi Vánagandr, and a Luger P08 and a Mauser C96 pair (Both of which have infinite ammo, abnormal fire rates, can literally ricochet off of empty space, hitting his target even if they initially miss, and can damage the soul. They also contain properties of Wolfgang's Briah, allowing the bullets to always become faster than Wolfgang's enemies). Intelligence: While insane, Schreiber is a master of murder, torture, and savagery, spending decades refining his ability to hunt down, stalk, and slaughter his foes. His raw speed and experience has led him to subconsciously analyze all foes he lays eyes upon, reading their facial expressions, the frequency of their heart beats, sweating and adrenaline level before moving for the kill. However, once his True Briah activates, he abandons all of these skills, his consciousness retreating to fight with all the ferocity of a wild animal, an unrelenting, merciless predator that tears his foes apart with random punches, kicks, and bites. Weaknesses: Wolfgang is completely insane and possesses a split-personality disorder. His primary personality is extremely sadistic and he frequently prolongs battles far longer than he actually has to. Any technique that can fully halt Wolfgang (such as Time stop) can nullify Nilfheimr Fenriswolf. Schrieber can be caught if he is faced with an attack he was completely unable to expect or perceive, such as a surprise attack from an ally or an opponent climbing out of his target's chest even though they were supposed to be dead, since the shock will force him to pause. When Nilfheimr Fenriswolf is active, Schreiber is in a state of uncontrollable rage, and can only be calmed down by Reinhard. While his true Briah is active, he has to consume his stock of souls to regenerate as touching anything will cause whatever limb made contact with another being explode, thus it is theoretically possible to outlast him until he destroys himself. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Yetzirah * Lyngvi Vánagandr: (Tornado of Carnage) Wolfgang's Holy Relic, a WW2 Zundapp KS750 motorcycle which grants him higher speed when ridden. Wolfgang generally uses this to ride across the field and to attack his enemies by ramming them at high speeds. Wolfgang can also use his Briah in conjunction with his relic, allowing him to be untouchable and always be faster than his opponent. Briah * Niflheimr Fenriswolf: (The All-Devouring Beast of the Abyss) Schreiber’s Gudou-type Briah, his desire being “I do not want to be touched by anyone”. When Nilfheimr Fenriswolf is active, he has the permanent effect of always moving faster than his opponent no matter their speed, even if they were faster than the speed of light or attempted to alter the flow of time to either slow him down or speed themselves up (or both in the case of Ren when the latter attempted this with Eine Faust Finale), with Schreiber’s own reactions being boosted to compensate. It is also extremely difficult to interrupt this ability's activation,since the distance between Schreiber and his foes will stretch infinitely until the incantation's completion. However, if Schreiber by chance is touched by someone with his Briah active, he will break down and activate his true Briah. Here he merges with his relic, the hair lengthens down to past his shoulders that gives off a constant white glow, becomes even faster and enters a berserk-like state. Additionally, any of Schreiber’s actions, such as screaming or glaring, will damage the soul as well as any of Schrieber's physical blows, but he will lose the use of his firearms in the process. However, the contradictory nature of his true Briah's desire, "I want to be embraced" and his original Briah's desire causes any part of Schrieber's body that touches another to explode, only to regenerate using his stock of 185,731 souls. He will continue in this berserk rage until he expires, but will continue running even if his limbs are blown off, his head destroyed, or his body seared in incredible heat, making him virtually unstoppable. The only way to actually bypass this is to use a technique that fully halts Schreiber’s movement, such as time stop, or simply negate the technique outright. Key: Base | Legion Reincarnation Notes: Credits for the translation of the quote above belong to Gare. Video Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Lancer of Red (Fate/Apocrypha) Lancer of Red's Profile (7-A Wolfgang was used. Speed was equalised, though Niflheimr Fenriswolf was not) Inconclusive Matches: Notorious B.I.G. (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Notorious B.I.G.'s Profile Category:Characters Category:Masadaverse Category:Dies Irae Category:Male Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Speedsters Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Soul Users Category:Bikers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Intangibility Users Category:Causality Users Category:Concept Users Category:Probability Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Longinus Dreizehn Orden Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Vibration Users Category:Berserkers Category:Hax Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 1